futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2016 US presidential election (President Rubio)
The United States presidential election of 2016 was held on Tuesday, November 8, 2016. It was the 58th consecutive quadrennial United States presidential election. The incumbent president, Barack Obama, is ineligible to be elected for a third term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This election is between the Democratic candidate Joe Biden and the Republican candidate Marco Rubio. The election concludes by a large victory for Marco Rubio. This is the first time that an Hispanic is elected president of the United States. It's also the first time that Puerto Rico is included in the Electoral college map. Republican Party presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011; Speaker of the Florida House of Representatives 2007 – 2009' *'Chris Cristie, governor of New Jersey since 2010' *'Paul Ryan, 2012 vice-presidential nominee; U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999' *'Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky' |- | colspan="4" width="350"| |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center;" width="350"| |} After Mitt Romney's loss in 2012, Republicans were looking for a stronger candidate for 2016. With his youth (41 years old), his conservative faith and the fact that he is Hispanic, Marco Rubio, senator of Florida, became the favorite candidate for the GOP. With the approval of the immigration reform bill of the Gang of 8 in the Senate and the House of the representatives, the GOP gains more support among ethnic minorities, including Hispanics, the most growing ethny in the USA. It gives more popularity for Rubio to run for president in 2016. On April 8th 2015, Rubio announces he runs for president. The other candidates for the Republican presidential nomination are Chris Cristie, governor of New Jersey, Paul Ryan, representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, and Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky. There is 2286 delegates to be choose and a candidate needs to accumulate 1144 delegates to win the nomination. During the presidential primaries, Marco Rubio broadcasts ads against governor Cristie describing him as a politician missing conservative faith. Another ad broadcast by Rubio's campaign team attacks Paul Ryan for not being dynamic enough to lead the party and for not being able to carry Wisconsin for Mitt Romney in 2012 despite the fact that Ryan is born in Wisconsin and a Representative of this state. This ad allows Rubio to surpass Ryan in his own home state with 36% against 34% for his opponent. Leading a dynamic campaign with a patriotic and conservative message of hope, Rubio wins 49 states on 51. He secures the Republican nomination on the mid-March after winning Pennsylvania over Cristie. After gaining the nomination, Rubio chooses Jeb Bush, former governor of Florida, as his running mate to hold the Republican Party together. Results: Marco Rubio: 49 states + DC, 60% of the popular vote, 1885 delegates Chris Cristie: 2 states, 20% of the popular vote, 171 delegates Paul Ryan: 0 state, 15% of the popular vote, 139 delegates Rand Paul: 0 state, 5% of the popular vote, 91 delegates Democratic party presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Joe Biden, vice-president of the United States since 2009, Senator of Delaware from 1973 to 2009' *'Andrew Cuomo, governor of New York since 2011' *'Mark Warner, senator of Virginia' from 2009, governor of Virginia from 2002 to 2006 *'Martin O'Malley, governor of Maryland since 2007' As the incumbent president, Barack Obama, is ineligible to be elected to a third term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution, the Democratic Party has to choose another candidate for the 2016 presidential election. The candidates for nomination of the party are Joe Biden, vice-president of Barack Obama. His opponents are Andrew Cuomo, governor of New York, Mike Warner, senator of Virginia and Martin O'Malley, governor of Maryland. There is 2286 delegates to be choose and a candidate needs to accumulate 1144 delegates to win the nomination. Biden is the favorite for winning the nomination, but Cuomo emerges in the polls by attacking Obama's administration on economic policies. On February 2016, Biden leads the polls among Democrats with 34% of purpose votes against 28% for Cuomo. He gains the support of Barack Obama and Bill Clinton. He finally wins the Democratic nomination by gaining 33 states and 1332 delegates against 18 states and 753 delegates for governor Cuomo. He chooses Evan Bayh as his running mate. Results: Joe Biden: 33 states + DC, 50% of the popular vote, 1332 delegates Andrew Cuomo: 18 states, 25% of the popular vote, 753 delegates Mark Warner: 0 state, 16% of the popular vote, 102 delegates Martin O'Malley, 0 state, 9% of the popular vote, 99 delegates Campaign: While Joe Biden promises to continue the job that Obama is doing as president, Marco Rubio promises to grow the US economy by cutting the taxes, reinforcing the trade and the oil' exploitation, creating labor with immigration and giving more choices of schools for the students. The GOP candidate also promises to compete with China to allow the United States of America to keep his economic hegemony. He says that as president, he will quickly end the Second Korean War started in the late 2015. Rubio wants to prevent Iran from obtaining nuclear weapon. He also wants to make elect New York City as the host city for the 2024 Olympics. He promises to help all the immigrants, even the illegal immigrants. Rubio gains the support of the Male, Female, young, old, white, hispanic and narrowly the asian vote. He gains more support among black voters than his predecessors by remembering that it's under a Republican administration, under the Abraham Lincoln's presidency, that the slavery of blacks has been abolished. Biden is handicapped in his campaign by his high age (74 years old). Senator Rubio makes a perfect performance during all the three debates by going aggressive, repeating his electoral promises and put foward his message of hope. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Marco Rubio defeats Joe Biden by winning 448 electors, 40 states and 55, 6% of the popular vote against 97 electors, 11 states and 42% of the popular vote. Biden concedes election by wishing good luck to his opponent in his future post. Marco Rubio is inaugurated as the 45th president of the United States of America on January 20th 2017. He became the first Hispanic in this post. Jeb Bush became his vice-president. Category:Stubs Category:Scenario: President Rubio